


Game Over

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Noah being adorable, One instance of a possible homophobic slur, Oral Sex, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan being a little shit, pynch - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night, and Adam decides to invite Blue over while Gansey is out of town. Ronan's not too happy about it, but things get pretty interesting after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have even mentioned how I'd only be writing Explicit fics, since I end up switching between Mature and Explicit rated writings. Oh well, it is what it is.
> 
> Upon noticing what it is you readers tend to like most about the content of my fics, I attempted to put most of it into this one. Blue and Noah have bigger roles in this fic, and there's so much fluff, and not really much smut. We'll see how things go this time around. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

“Why does _she_ have to come over?” “Why not? Blue likes games, and I’m sure it’ll be great.” “Yeah, but it’s _guys_ game night, not _co-ed_ game night. “What are you, five? Cut that bullshit out, Ronan. I promise you won’t get lady germs all over you.”

There was a silence on the other line, and then a scoff. “Ugh, _fine_. Noah will be very happy, at least.” “Good, glad it’s settled. See you soon, bye.” Adam hung up the phone, and turned towards Blue.

They were both waiting in Adam’s apartment, while Adam got cleaned up and changed. “What did that bastard have to say?” Blue asked, standing in the middle of the room. “He said he would _love_ to have you over, and can’t _wait_ to see you,” Adam replied innocently.

“If he actually said that, I’m going to start wearing polo shirts,” Blue added, earning a grin from Adam. Gansey was out of town, so Blue was left boyfriend-less for a short period of time.

Adam could tell she was lonely, so he had invited her to join in on game night, which was a thing him, Ronan, Gansey, and sometimes Noah participated in. Gansey wasn’t one for playing video games, and he always lost at everything they played.

However, it was always fun regardless, so they decided to keep doing it more often. Since Blue never seemed interested in participating, they had all just left it as something to do together, just the guys. With Gansey out of the picture for a bit, Adam felt bad, so he wanted to get Blue’s mind off of him.

After grabbing a jacket and his keys, he motioned towards the door, and followed Blue as they left the apartment, and got into Adam’s car. Once they were both inside, Adam headed out towards Monmouth Manufacturing.

Upon arrival, Adam went over some things with Blue. “Okay, before we go in, let’s get this out there. No matter what Ronan says, don’t take it personally. _Especially_ once we get into the gaming zone, because that’s when Ronan gets _really_ bad. It sounds like Noah will be sticking around, so he’ll be your wingman,” he was explaining as they both got out of the car and headed to the front door.

“You act as if I’m not familiar with how he is,” Blue replied as she snickered a bit. “Well, I just don’t want any fights starting,” Adam responded. “Fighting, with Ronan Lynch? I never even considered the idea,” Blue added, sarcastically.

As they approached the door, Adam knocked a few times. Suddenly, the door opened, and a very cheerful-looking Noah was there. “Hey, Adam. Hi, Blue!” he greeted excitedly, and Adam stepped aside, and into the building, as Noah hugged Blue tightly.

Blue returned the hug, smiling just as brightly as Noah was. Adam had to admit that it was kind of cute, seeing Noah so happy to see Blue. It was a nice change from his usual gloomy demeanor.

While Blue and Noah started talking, Adam looked around, spotting Ronan setting up a GameCube. He watched Ronan meddling with the cables, and then turned to see if Noah had allowed Blue into the building yet.

Noah had finally released Blue from his embrace, and they had both entered the building, with Noah shutting the door behind them. As they both began to approach Adam, Adam felt Ronan’s arms wrap around him from behind, and Ronan kissed him on the cheek.

“I missed you, Parrish. You made me wait _so_ long, I thought you would _never_ get here,” Ronan said, in a mocked version of a whiny tone. Adam sighed heavily, and Blue rolled her eyes. This was nothing new to any of them.

When Gansey told them all about how he was dating Blue, Adam and Ronan decided to reveal their own relationship, just to have everything out in the open, and make sure there were no hard feelings. Surprisingly, it all went over pretty well, until Ronan almost turned it into a disaster.

Luckily, Noah stepped in and was able to prevent the earthquake from occurring, but Ronan just _had_ to be an asshole somehow. He had decided that he would get his satisfaction by basically rubbing it in Blue’s face that he was dating Adam, by acting like he was doing currently.

Ronan _never_ acted like that when Blue wasn’t around, and now that Gansey was miles away visiting with his family, he was determined to make Blue jealous. Adam knew _why_ he was acting like this, but it didn’t excuse the behavior.

Fortunately, Blue was prepared for this, and had been able to contain her anger, and not let Ronan get to her. She didn’t understand how Ronan just didn’t get that she did _not_ have feelings for Adam anymore, so he didn’t need to be a douchebag about it.

Adam had taken her side, of course, but even as he explained to her about Ronan’s own jealousy towards _her,_ and how this was his way of showing how happy he was to be with Adam, he didn’t excuse Ronan’s shitty behavior.

“You know, he doesn’t have to act like one of those women-hating flamers, just because he’s gay and got the man he wanted,” Blue had retorted during her ranting. The words brought about entertaining imagery to Adam’s mind, and he had broken into laughter, ruining the serious moment. “He doesn’t…. _hate_ you…..and he’s not….he’s…,” he tried to explain through his laughter, but failed, and it earned him a couple punches in the arm from Blue.

“Yeah, yeah, get a room. Next time, I’ll kidnap him and lock him in the attic at my house,” Blue said in response to Ronan’s antics. Noah just shook his head, trying not to grin. Adam sighed again, and gently pried Ronan’s arms off of him.

“Why don’t you two have a seat, and Ronan and I will join you shortly. I have to speak to Ronan, alone,” Adam began, then shot a displeased gaze towards Ronan, “ _right now._ ” He pointed up the stairs, walked over, and began to ascend the stairs. As he did, he heard Noah mutter “Get ready to duck and cover”, while Ronan followed behind.

Once they were both alone in Ronan’s bedroom, Adam shut the door behind them, and turned to face Ronan, who was standing there with his arms crossed, scowling. “ _What?”_ he hissed, obviously annoyed. “You know what,” Adam began in a chastising tone.

“I don’t know why the maggot has to be here. It’s not my fault Gansey went and got the fuck out of town on such short notice,” Ronan interjected. “Ronan, come on. How long are you going to keep this bullshit act up? Blue is a friend, she’s _our_ friend. This wasn’t an issue before, you were doing so well,” Adam continued in a soft tone.  

“Yeah, well, shit happens. I let her come over, didn’t I? You owe me for this, Parrish,” Ronan added, walking over to Chainsaw’s cage, leaning down towards it, as he clicked his tongue at her. “I don’t _owe_ you anything,” Adam replied, deadpan.

Even though he said that, Adam knew he would compromise. He had done it before, and he’d do it as many times as he needed to, and Ronan knew this. Adam took a few steps toward Ronan, and placed his hands over Ronan’s shoulders.

“C’mon, just try. You can be good, I know you can. Let’s enjoy ourselves, and have fun together,” Adam added, rubbing Ronan’s shoulders a bit. Ronan stood up fully again, his back to Adam still.

“All right, but let’s make this more _interesting_ ,” Ronan started, and from his tone, Adam knew what was coming next. Ronan was into making bets and deals, and his favorite kinds didn’t involve money, since he had enough of it. _Here we go_ , Adam thought.

“Let’s hear it,” Adam interjected in a bored tone, as Ronan turned to face him. When he did, Ronan stole a kiss, one that Adam returned. They stood there and kissed each other for a few minutes, before Ronan pulled away, pressing his forehead against Adam’s.

“If I win most or all of the games tonight, I get to do _anything_ I want to do with or to you, and you can’t stop me. You have to let me, no matter what it is. If _you,_ or Blue, or even Noah win most or all of the games tonight, then I’ll stop trying to make her jealous of us, and treating her like a third wheel. I’ll even stop calling her a maggot,” Ronan suggested.

This was an _interesting_ deal, indeed. Adam was about to tell Ronan how Blue was _not_ jealous of them, but then he remembered how Gansey wasn’t around, so there was a good chance Ronan _would_ make Blue feel jealous. It was a deal that was _way_ too good to pass up, and Adam had to curse Ronan’s ability to find the right words to say.

“It’s a deal,” Adam simply stated, gently pulling Ronan’s face closer, giving him a deep but quick kiss. As he pulled away, he glanced over at Chainsaw’s cage, meeting the raven’s eyes. “You heard him, Chainsaw. You’re the witness, so you make sure Ronan keeps his word,” he said, and Chainsaw responded with a soft cooing sound.

They left the room then, and headed back downstairs. “All right, what’s the game tonight?” Adam asked as he approached the couch Blue and Noah were sitting on. “Mario Kart,” Ronan answered, from behind Adam. They took a seat, with Ronan sitting between Adam and Blue, and Noah on the opposite side.

“Oh, hell yeah. You’d better not cry when I kick your ass, Lynch,” Blue boasted, earning a curious look of surprise from both Adam and Ronan. “You actually _play?_ ” Ronan asked, obviously not expecting to hear those words.

“What, because I’m a _girl_ , I can’t play video games? Please, I could beat you with my eyes closed,” Blue bragged, waving Ronan off. Ronan smirked viciously at this, as he grabbed the game controllers from the floor, and started the GameCube up. “You are _on_ , Sargent,” he gibed.

Adam and Noah exchanged a brief glance, and Noah just shrugged. They grabbed their own controllers as the game started up. Once they had chosen their characters, with Ronan picking Bowser, Blue choosing Daisy, Adam choosing Mario, and Noah picking King Boo for irony sake, the game was on.

It started out rather tame, with Adam taking an early lead, Ronan following behind him, and Blue trailing to keep up. “That’s right, get the fuck out of my way,” Ronan started blurting out, getting into his zone. “Try to keep up, Lynch. You’re slacking,” Adam teased. “Both of you are going down,” Blue gloated, shooting a Green Shell to knock Adam out of first place. “Aww man! Nice job,” Adam congratulated.

Ronan ended up winning that first race, and made sure everyone knew it. “Fuck yeah! In your _face_ , Sargent. In your face!” he exclaimed. “Yeah, yeah, keep talking big man. You haven’t won yet,” Blue chided in. “That was fun,” Noah commented, in which Adam simply nodded to.

During the second race, Ronan was the one trailing behind in last place. “No, no, come on! This is bullshit!” he was shouting out, earning giggles from Noah and Blue. “You’re gonna lose,” Noah teased. “Yeah, what happened to all that confidence?” Blue added, also teasing. Adam chose not to goad Ronan this time.

However, Ronan ended up getting a hold of a Spiny Shell, and knocked Noah, Blue, and Adam off the tracks. “Yeah! Fuck you both, I’m making a comeback,” he cried out, laughing sinisterly.

As Ronan was about to win this next race, Adam and Blue caught each other’s gaze. Adam smirked at her, then tilted his head towards Ronan, and as they turned their attention back to the game, Adam reached up behind Ronan, and traced his finger over his neck, across his tattoo.

This made Ronan startle, and shudder a bit. This was enough to throw him off, and Blue ended up winning the next race. “What the fuck, Parrish?! You god damn cheater!” Ronan exclaimed, as he dropped the controller and started wrestling with Adam, who just laughed as he dropped his own controller. Blue and Noah got out of the way, while Ronan threw insults at Adam while they wrestled, and Adam started baby-talking him. “Aww, did Ronan lose the race? Poor baby Lynch, don’t cry,” Adam teased, pinching Ronan’s cheeks with one hand, as Ronan tried to smother him.

Blue and Noah just watched this bit of entertainment, and as Ronan started tickling and groping Adam, Adam laughed harder, and tried squirming away from him. “C’mon, Ronan! Stop! Let’s keep playing!” Adam cried out, and then Ronan managed to find his way to Adam’s lips, and they exchanged a few kisses, before Adam gently pushed him away.

“Are we good? Can we continue, or do you two need a moment?” Noah inquired, and Blue couldn’t help but smirk. As Adam sat up again, and grabbed the controller once more, Ronan put an arm around him, pulling him close. “We’re good, let’s do this,” Ronan responded, and Adam just rest his head against Ronan’s chest as Blue and Noah took their seats again.

They continued playing, and Ronan was mostly quiet during the rest of the game. During the second to last race, he and Blue took turns nudging into each other, trying to throw the other off, while they both taunted each other. It came down to just Blue and Ronan competing for the top spot, and Adam and Noah watched with baited breath.

It looked like Ronan was going to win, but then Blue hit a speed boost, and the last race ended, with both Ronan and Blue tied for first place. Ronan threw his hands up, dropping the controller. “Shit! That was lame, I can’t even deal with this fucking game,” Ronan spat out.

Just to be a jerk, Adam started to slowly clap, with Noah joining in soon afterwards. Ronan grabbed Adam in a headlock, pulling him closer. “Good game, guys,” Noah stated, as he stood up. “It was fun, but I have to agree, that _was_ lame. There was no _actual_ winner,” Blue commented.

“Well, I’m still the best, so there’s that,” Ronan declared, and as Blue narrowed her eyes at him, Ronan continued. “Besides, I have my prize right here, so I win by default.” After saying this, he leaned down and started kissing Adam again.

Blue threw her hands up, and let out an exasperated “Ugh!” as she stood up from the couch. “I’m done with you two,” Adam heard her say as she wandered off. When Ronan pulled away, Adam looked up at him. His head was in Ronan’s lap now, his legs dangling off the side of the couch.

“Well, it was a draw. That means that you have to be nice to Blue now. Fair is fair,” Adam insisted, reaching up to poke one of Ronan’s cheeks. “The fuck I do. The deal was if either you, her, or Noah won, that’d be the case. Neither of you won,” Ronan retorted. “ _You_ didn’t win either,” Adam reminded, to which Ronan scoffed at, turning his head away.

When Adam finally sat up again, he shifted his body around, and placed himself on Ronan’s lap, facing him. “Don’t be like that,” Adam remarked, placing kisses along the side of Ronan’s head. “Hmm,” Ronan huffed out, but didn’t say anything.

“Come on, you didn’t lose, so don’t act like you did,” Adam continued, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s neck, lying his head against Ronan’s. Ronan suddenly began to stand, with Adam still attached to him. Adam slid down onto his feet, before letting go. Ronan gave him a blank look, before retreating to the stairs.

Adam blinked after him, tilting his head. As Ronan went upstairs, Adam looked over at Blue and Noah questioningly. Blue shrugged, and Noah just gave him a knowing look. “I’ll be right back,” Adam said, defeated.

He went upstairs to Ronan’s room, and once he opened the door, he saw Ronan standing with his back to the door. He was doing something with his hands, but Adam couldn’t see what. Adam entered the room, and turned to shut the door behind him. “Hey, what’s going—, “ he began to say, and as he turned to face Ronan, he was suddenly grabbed and tackled onto Ronan’s bed.

Ronan’s lips were on his once again, only he was kissing Adam deeply now, hungrily. Adam couldn’t react right away, because it was so sudden, but he found himself kissing back just as deeply. As he did that, he felt Ronan pinning his hands over his head. Distracted, Adam just continued to kiss Ronan, until he felt his wrists being tied together over his head.

Once Ronan pulled away, Adam glanced up, and saw that Ronan had used his Aglionby uniform tie to bind Adam’s wrists to the headboard. “This isn’t funny, let me go,” he uttered, as he began pulling against the binding.

Ronan just grinned at him, then laughed softly as he knelt beside Adam. “That was easy enough. I almost couldn’t keep it together,” he commented, watching Adam struggle. “C’mon, untie me,” Adam commanded, glaring at Ronan a bit.

“Oh, but you’re going to like this. Consider it a…consolation prize, of sorts,” Ronan suggested, as he began to run his hands up Adam’s shirt, caressing his skin as he lifted the material up to Adam’s neck.

Adam shivered from the touch, just staring at Ronan now. “What are you doing?” he asked softly. “Having a little bit of fun with you, that’s all,” Ronan replied, leaning down to place kisses along Adam’s chest.

“You have to tie me up to do this?” Adam wondered, as his arms twitched a bit from Ronan’s touch. “No, but it’s more fun if I do. You look so hot when you can’t escape,” Ronan remarked. “You’re such a…ahhh!” Adam began, but the words caught in his throat as Ronan started teasing one of his nipples with his lips and tongue, sucking gently.

“Don’t be too loud, or you might be heard,” Ronan teased in a soft voice, smirking up at Adam. “You planned this all along, didn’t you?” Adam replied, closing his eyes as Ronan teased him more.

In response, one of Ronan’s hands started creeping down along Adam’s ribs, down to his stomach, settling on his waist. Adam opened his eyes again, glancing down at Ronan. “Don’t you dare!” he exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

“Shhh, they’ll hear you,” Ronan responded, glancing towards the door. “What will they say, if they hear you making noise? Not that I give a fuck, let them hear.” He began trailing kisses down Adam’s stomach, his hand moving just slightly downward, making Adam twitch a bit.

“ _Please_ ,” Adam whispered, pleading with Ronan. “If you’re quiet, they won’t know. Otherwise, one or both of them might come in here, and see us like this. I don’t think you’d want that,” Ronan interjected, as his palm gently slid over the front of Adam’s pants.

This action made Adam hiss softly, and arch his hips up slightly. “ _I swear, I just….,”_ Adam whispered, before letting out a soft breath as Ronan began to rub his palm over the front of his pants.

“You just what?” Ronan asked, watching Adam’s reactions. “ _I just….._ really _don’t like you sometimes,”_ Adam finished, which only served to gain an evil, playful grin from Ronan.

“I can’t help that you make the sexiest fucking faces when you’re turned on. It drives me fucking crazy, you know,” Ronan commented, and before Adam could mention how he _did_ know this, Ronan was kissing him again, so Adam just closed his eyes and returned each kiss.

While kissing Adam, Ronan began to slowly unbutton and unzip Adam’s pants. As he then slid his hand into Adam’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around Adam’s dick, stroking him slowly, Adam parted his lips as he emit a breathy gasp.

Ronan watched as Adam closed his lips, then parted them again, as he stroked Adam’s dick. He watched as Adam made soft sounds in his throat, trying his best to stay quiet. “See, I told you you’d like it,” Ronan mumbled.

Adam cracked his eyes open to give Ronan a half-lidded glance, and Ronan just placed a kiss on his forehead. “Close your eyes,” he stated suddenly. “Why?” Adam simply responded. “You can make this easy, or I can blindfold you. Either works,” Ronan replied, and Adam slowly closed his eyes again.

“Good, now keep them closed,” Ronan commanded, then retreated to the lower part of the bed, pulling his hand out of Adam’s boxers. He began to slowly pull Adam’s pants and boxers down, until they were just past his knees.

Adam braced himself, as he felt Ronan’s breath against his dick, but Ronan moved past it, and instead began placing kisses on Adam’s left thigh. As he did, Ronan gently spread out Adam’s leg, and trailed hungry kisses along Adam’s inner thigh.

Adam’s leg began to twitch from the contact, but Ronan just held it steady. His onslaught of kisses turned into nibbling, and this sensation was making Adam’s dick harder. It was an even better feeling while he had his eyes closed.

Once Ronan had finished with Adam’s left thigh, he did the same treatment to Adam’s right thigh. This contact was pure torment for Adam, who could only emit shaky breaths and quiet moans.

Ronan’s lips traveled up to Adam’s waist, and just slightly towards his hip. He nibbled at the skin where Adam’s leg met his hip, and Adam squirmed a bit. He was getting harder with each contact Ronan was giving him.

Then, Ronan began trailing kisses back along Adam’s waist, over towards his stomach again. Adam arched his hips a bit at the contact to his lower stomach, biting his bottom lip a bit, as he uttered a soft, whimpering kind of moan from how turned on he was.

Adam could feel Ronan’s lips travel lower, kissing him, feeling his breath against his skin as he got closer to Adam’s dick, which twitched from the feeling. Just then, Ronan playfully began kissing along Adam’s shaft, earning a louder gasp from Adam. The contact was killing him, and he just wanted Ronan to get on with it.

As Ronan placed kisses on his dick, traveling down the shaft to the head, Adam tugged at his binding a bit. His hips reflexively arched at the sensation on his dick, and then Adam felt Ronan kiss the tip, before teasing it with his tongue.

Adam couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped his lips once he felt that wet tongue teasing him, tracing around the head of his dick, before Ronan kissed it again. Suddenly, Adam didn’t feel Ronan’s tongue, or his lips, as Ronan stopped abruptly.

He could no longer feel Ronan’s breath against his skin, so Ronan must’ve pulled away. Adam lie there, his dick beginning to throb from lack of attention, his hips arching a bit from that feeling.

When he was about to open his eyes, to see what Ronan was doing, Adam felt Ronan’s hand wrap around his dick again. Ronan had been watching Adam’s face, seeing how Adam’s lips parted and then Adam would bite his lower lip as he groaned, how his eyelids twitched as pleasure coursed through him, Ronan needed to have Adam then.

Immediately, as he held onto Adam’s dick, Ronan took it into his mouth, but only half-way, and began to suck at the skin. This caused Adam to moan loudly, since he wasn’t expecting this sudden action.

Ronan sucked him off at a rather steady pace, bobbing his head as he took Adam in, then pulled back. He would pause now and then to twirl his tongue around the head of Adam’s dick, while it was still in his mouth, and then he would start sucking Adam off again, at a relatively quicker pace.

Adam moaned from the feeling of Ronan sucking his dick like this, and teasing him while he did so. Ronan also emitted soft moans every now and then, as he continued pleasing Adam. After a few moments of this, Ronan released his hold on Adam’s dick, placing that hand over Adam’s waist, while the other hand lie on the bed beside him.

As he released the hold, Ronan took Adam’s dick deeper into his mouth, before pulling back slowly. He started sucking harder, as he took most of Adam’s dick in with each bob of his head. When he would get closer to the base, he’d moan just enough to send vibrations through Adam’s dick, which made Adam moan louder.

Ronan gradually increased his pace as he continued, moaning with slightly more frequency. Adam wasn’t going to last much longer, and by now he had his head turned to one side, his stomach heaving with short bursts as Ronan continued sucking him off.

A few more minutes passed, and after a few more bobs of Ronan’s head, Adam cried out as he came in Ronan’s mouth. Ronan paused to drink up the fluids, and as he did, there was a sudden continuous pounding on the bedroom door, making them both jump a bit. Adam’s eyes shot open as well.

“Hey! I can _hear_ you, you know! If you two are going to do all that stuff, then _take me home_ first!” Blue’s voice shouted from the other side of the door. As Adam heard her footsteps retreat downstairs again, Ronan pulled away, and sat up.

“Well, looks like this is game over. We should _definitely_ do this again, so bring Blue to the next game night. I’m sure Gansey will really enjoy playing _all kinds_ of games with her, don’t you think?” Ronan stated, giving Adam a knowing look.

Adam just placed an arm over his eyes, and lie there without responding. One thing was for sure, at least. Game night was _never_ going to be the same again, now that Blue knew how Ronan got when he didn’t win. It was going to be a constant stream of _game overs_ , with no chance to hit that reset button.           


End file.
